


I Don't Recognize Myself When I'm Around You (Lucio x Fem!Apprentice)

by abbypetty



Series: Lucio x Fem!Apprentice - The Court Magician [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Begging, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Picnic, Reader-Insert, Safeword Use, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, Some Plot, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, chase through the garden, magician, minor smut, the arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbypetty/pseuds/abbypetty
Summary: (You) attend an interview to become the court Magician for the palace. Count Lucio takes a liking to you, and things take a surprising turn. You find you're a bit more daring around him.





	1. I Don't Recognize Myself When I'm Around You (Lucio x Fem!Apprentice)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever fic so be kind!
> 
> I'll include ratings for each chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like what I write!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself at an interview to become the court magician. The Count takes a liking to you, and you wonder what you've gotten yourself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This is my first ever fic, so be kind! It starts off kind of slow but heats up by chapter 5. 
> 
> I'll include any additional rating details in the notes at the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> Things to know: Nadia doesn't exist in this fic. Name insert is included, and you are a magician.
> 
> Please leave comments if you like my writing!

You hear an urgent knocking on the door downstairs. Your sleep-filled eyes blink open, until the realization hits you- the carriage is here and you haven’t even gotten out of bed yet.

“Be there in a minute!” You shout. You set out in a hurried panic around your apartment, quickly brushing your teeth and throwing on some loose linen pants and a tank top. You throw a scarf around your shoulders, and hop to the door while putting on one of your shoes. You hurdle down the stairs into the magic shop, taking a quick once-over to make sure everything is in its place.

Similar carriages had arrived at various magic shops around Vesuvia, picking up every fortune teller and magician that had turned in their RSVP. The Count was looking to hire a court magician, and the interviews happened today. You turned the key in the shop door, and placed your hand on the wooden surface. Gold swirls stirred beneath the surface, fading slowly as you took your hand away. The magic shop would be safe while you were away.

The carriage bumped along the cobblestone, winding its way to the palace gate. You had never been to the palace before, and your heart pounded in your chest as you got closer. All you could do was look out the window, preparing yourself for the uncertainty that lay beyond the gates. The carriage came to a stop, and the coach opened the door for you.

“Hi! Welcome to the palace! What’s your name?” A sweet voice bubbled from in front of you as a cute redhead girl emerged from the crowd.

“(Y/N)” You said reluctantly, overwhelmed by the line of people flowing towards the doors.

“I’m Portia! You can just hop in line and follow these other lovely people to the interview wing!” She was obviously busy, voice trailing away as the moved on to the next carriage. You jumped into the current of people in front of you, and found your way inside.

Somehow, you ended up near the front. You were surrounded by a diverse group of people, some who held crystal balls or magic gimmicks that you knew didn’t serve any real purpose. Many fortune tellers in Vesuvia were frauds, conning money out of the hands of gullible people. Your hands were empty, seeing that you hadn’t even grabbed your deck of tarot cards when you left the shop.

You were shuffled into a hallway. The floor was marble, and a large red and gold door sat before you. A line formed in front of it and you took a seat on the bench against the wall. Zoning out amongst the hustle and bustle, you waited.

**_“You call that magic??!! I’ve never seen a more pathetic excuse of a magician!!”_** Half the phrase was muffled, the other half louder as the door swung open and a sobbing man hurried out. An empty wine glass followed behind him, shattering on the floor outside the door. Three of the waiting magicians immediately got up and left.

“(Y/N)?” Your head snapped to the redhead again, who was standing by the door and beckoning you to come inside. Great. You would have to follow up _that_ disaster. You took a breath and made your way inside.

Beyond the red door was an extravagant room, adorned with heavy crimson curtains and gold accents. There was a large desk in front of you, and the blonde-haired Count Lucio sat before you in a red velvet chair. He impatiently swirled the wine glass in his hand, staring down into the red liquid. He didn’t look up to acknowledge you, until you sat down. His silver eyes pierced straight through you, and the corner of his mouth curled.

You could feel your chest tighten.

“To whom do I owe the pleasure?” The Count held out his golden hand, tilting his head and looking rather amused. It seemed he could sense how fast your heart was beating.

“(Y/N)…” You said, breathlessly, as you passively shook his hand. You couldn’t hide how nervous he made you.

“So? Show me a trick.” He said sharply. You blanked, and waved your hand towards the candles on the desk to your left. They lit up. His breath caught in a condescending laugh.

“You call _that_ magic? A simple parlor trick? Impress me!” You flinched at the sharpness in his voice. You knew you needed to do something daring. You glanced to your right, spotting a sharp letter opener among the papers piled there. You reached for it, and immediately the guards pointed their spears at you.

The Count waved his hand, curiosity in his eyes, and the guards returned to their position at the door. You brought the blade of the letter opener to your fingertip, slowly slicing a gash across it. You tried to keep a straight face, but you’re not sure if you did. Blood welled up, dripping down towards your palm. The Count’s eyes burned holes through you.

You slowly ran your hand across the wound, and it closed up instantly. The Count quickly caught your wrist, with his human hand. He looked into your eyes before bringing your bloodied fingertip to his lips. He slowly wrapped his lips around your finger, eyes closing slowly as his tongue swirled across your fingerprint. He lazily opened his eyes before popping your finger out of his mouth and dropping your wrist. You were frozen.

“Portia!” He shouted

“Yes my lord?” She quickly responded. He looked straight into your eyes when he told her,

“Tell the others to go home.”

You were quickly herded towards the door, glancing back at Count Lucio as it closed behind you. He sat at this desk, one knee perched on the arm of his chair, wine glass in hand, silver eyes still on you.


	2. Are you trying to die? Maybe. (Lucio x Fem!Apprentice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more heated between Count Lucio and (Y/N). You make stupid decisions that could have you executed, but the Count seems to be kinder with you than usual.
> 
> You end with a chat about happiness, and it seems that he may open up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains more sexual tension, but no sex or implied sex. There is also a part that includes very mild unsolicited sexual advance. 
> 
> Some fluff where Lucio opens up a bit in conversation.

“Congratulations (Y/N)!! I’ll show you to your quarters. You can settle in and have a bath before dinner!” Portia seemed excited, talking quickly with a smile on her face. She was happy to show you where you would be staying.

 

It wasn’t too far from the room you were just in. You walked through the courtyard and in through the doors on the other side. She pushed the first door on the right open and you were greeted with a bedroom larger than your entire shop at home. There was a large bed, covered with silky white sheets and a pile of pillows. There was a desk to the left, and in the back was a door to the bathroom. Portia scurried out of your room, leaving you to settle in before dinner.

 

You didn’t even know what to do with yourself in such a place. You wandered into the bathroom, and were greeted with a large tub and running water. These were luxuries you had rarely seen before this. You turned on the faucet, letting the room fill up with steam while you undressed. Once the bath was full you toed your way in, allowing the warm water to ease the tension from your aching muscles. Your head reclined backwards onto the tile, and you let out a sigh. You were left listening to the quiet dripping from the faucet and your own breathing.

 

Soon enough you left the bath, drying yourself off with your magic instead of a towel. When you came back to the bedroom, there was a new outfit folded on the bed for you. You hadn’t even heard anyone come in.

 

There was a note folded on top that said, “ _Better than the rags you had on, X Lucio_ ” You sighed before shaking out the clothing to inspect it. There was a pair of silky red pants, and a white silk tank top that was complete with gold embroidery. You put your new outfit on, admiring how comfortable it was.

 

“(Y/N)!” There was a gentle knock on the door, it was Portia.

 

“Come in!” You called out, before she peeked her head inside.

 

“Dinner is ready! Allow me to show you the way to the dining hall.” You followed her through the palace to a large room with a long table. Each plate was set with a name card, so you made your way around the table looking for yours. It was to the right on the far end. You sat down, admiring the luxurious dishes surrounding you. There was swordfish and steak and crab, and it smelled better than anything you’d ever eaten. The other guests took their seats, but the seat at the end remained empty. Once everyone was settled in and silent, the door to the hall opened and in sauntered the Count. His arms outstretched as if presenting a prize to the guests. He made his way across the room and sat in the chair next to you.

 

“(Y/N).” He stated, as if surprised that you were sitting next to him, even though he chose it that way. Servants bustled around the table, pouring wine and placing dishes full of food in front of the guests. You didn’t know who any of them were, but you felt out of place amongst such a wealthy crowd. It felt wrong to have someone else serve you food and pour you wine.

 

The Count turned to look at you, before smirking and saying, “You look rather ravishing tonight, Magician.” Obviously priding himself on the outfit he chose.

 

“Thank you.” You said shortly, too nervous to hold a conversation. You picked up your fork, a tremble starting in your fingertips. The Count was analyzing your every move, like a predator to its prey.

 

“You’re trembling, dove, am I making you nervous?” He chuckled. He enjoyed getting this reaction out of you. You shook your head ‘no’ and began to taste the food in front of you. After a moment of silence amongst you two, you felt a clawed finger caress your knee under the table. Not thinking of who he was, you grabbed his metal wrist and threw his hand away.

 

You heard a deep chuckle in his chest, before he leaned closer to you with an amused expression.

 

“The little lamb has teeth, I see.” He barely moved his lips, and mumbled into your ear, corners of his mouth curling. The hairs on your neck stood up.

 

Dinner went on as usual, the Count complaining about the inadequacy of the food and the serving staff, or talking about how great he was. He soon excused himself, and everyone else followed.

 

You wandered back to your quarters, and paused at your door. You decided instead to meander down the hallway and into the study. You loved to read, and you could only imagine the incredible collection of books the palace had. You pushed the door open, immediately realizing the count was seated with his back to you in an armchair facing the fireplace.

 

“Oh- sorry Sir I’ll-“ You began to close the door.

 

“Sit.” He said sharply.

 

You were flustered. Your heart started to pound and your cheeks felt hot. All you could see was his golden arm leaning on the armrest, as he beckoned you over with the raise of a finger. You breathed out an audible, shaky breath, and made your way over. You sat down in the smaller chair next to his, and smoothed your palms over your thighs. You could feel his eyes on you, and after a moments pause, you raised your gaze to meet his.

 

“You know I could have you executed for the stunt you pulled.” He stated, you knew he wasn’t bluffing. You felt another daring breath surge through you. That feeling is what got you here in the first place.

 

“You won’t though, not with the way you look at me.” You jested. He scoffed, eyes widening in shock. As you said this you stood up and made your way to the bookshelf bordering the room. You ran your fingers over the spines of the books. You took a breath and turned. The Count was much closer than you thought, and you collided with his chest. He looked down his nose at you, much taller than you were, wearing a smirk on his lips.

 

“I’m sorry sir I shouldn’t have-“ He grabbed your chin, angling it up to look at him. Your breathing was shallow and quick. You swallowed, feeling exposed under his gaze. He looked down to your lips before releasing your chin and chuckling. He made his way back to the armchair, sighing as he sat down.

 

“I know the presence of someone so esteemed as myself must be overwhelming, but don’t just _stand there_.” You made your way back to the chair next to him. It was silent for a moment.

 

“Are you satisfied with your quarters?” He asked.

 

“Of course, running water is the best.”

 

“Do you not have running water at your ~ _small and unimpressive I’m sure_ ~ home?” He teases. You laugh and roll your eyes.

 

“No running water. Not a problem for me though.” You stand up and move closer to him.

 

“Why is that?” He asks, looking you up and down. You summon water to your palms, rub them together and run them through his blonde hair. He looks at you in shock, but you only smirk back. _Where did this bravery come from?_

You begin to think about the things that are usual for the Count. He doesn’t have to lift a finger, and he can have anything he could ever want.

 

“Are you happy?” You ask, with the purpose of shocking him further.

 

“Of course I’m happy!” He scoffed, sounding insulted, “I have riches, a kingdom, beauty, and whatever else I want.”

 

“But are you really happy? Beyond all that?” He looked into the fire and said nothing.

 

“Goodnight Count.” You whispered. With that, you made your way to your room.


	3. Predator and Prey (Lucio x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio gets dorky for a day, shirking his responsibilities to join you for a garden picnic. It ends with a playful chase through the garden, and maybe a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains more sexual tension, but still no sex or implied sex (we just have to suffer a little longer). There will be intimate touching as well as a predator/prey type chase. Fluff included.

You awoke with a knock on your door. It was Portia, waking you up.

 

“Good Morning (Y/N)! Once you’re ready you can head to the garden. They have a magical job for you there! Breakfast is in the same room as last night!” She was always so cheerful. You were happy you would spend your first day in the garden.

 

Breakfast came and went without any sight of the Count. You found yourself thinking about him, about his touch and his predatory gaze. You shook the memory away. Once in the garden, you met a servant who let you know of your duty for the day. There was a disease spreading amongst the trees, and it needed healing. She asked for you to start at the weeping willow in the center of the garden.

 

The palace garden was so vast you wondered if people had ever gotten lost and never came back. You were lucky to have a strong intuition that would guide you. You set on your path to the tallest tree in the center. Along the way, you stopped to heal some dying tulips.

 

“Hello, little lamb.” You spun around, the voice coming from behind you. The Count was standing there, once again amused at his ability to fluster you.

 

“Hello sir! What are you doing here? Not that I mean you shouldn’t be in your own garden, it’s just it was unexpected is all” You fumble, speaking quickly. He looks at his feet, a smile cracking on his lips.

 

“I…well, yes this is my garden, the most magnificent in the land-“

 

“You couldn’t go the afternoon without seeing me, could you?” You broke out into laughter.

 

“Wha- That’s not it at all! I’m enjoying _my_ garden in _my_ palace!” As he said this, a group of servants scurried past carrying a large basket, a table cloth, and a bottle of wine.

 

You giggled, and for the first time, you say Lucio _blush_. It was so… _human_ of him.

 

“Well dove, while I’m here, join me for a walk.” You were still smiling as you wrapped your fingers around his arm. You began to meander through the garden, now looking more like a forest.

 

“Is your boss paying you to wander the garden all day?” He says, with a teasing tone.

 

“Well, actually, I haven’t seen any money yet so technically I’m working for free.” You tease back.

 

“and how much is he paying you to be a smartass?” He says, breath faltering on the edge of a laugh.

 

“You’ll have to take that up with him.” You continue to wander along the path. Soon you came to a fountain. There was a tablecloth laid out in the grass, adorned with exotic fruits, cheese, and a bottle of wine. At this point, you had let go on the Count’s arm, and you noticed he was fidgeting with the edge of his jacket. This was hilarious to you.

 

“It would be treasonous of you to decline an invitation such as this with your magnificent Count.” He seemed serious, trying to keep his composure through his nerves.

 

“I think that would be lovely.” You smiled. What was happening? One of the coldest, cruelest people you’ve ever met was… being soft? It felt like a dream. You sat down on one side of the tablecloth, and he sat on the other. You popped a grape into your mouth before teasing him,

 

“Do you know how to feed yourself?” You chuckled. He scoffed again before putting a grape in his mouth.

 

“Surely these are the best grapes you’ve had, coming from _my_ garden.”

“They could be better.” You jest. He looks at you in shock before realizing you were joking. His shoulders relax a bit.

 

“Well I have to pay you for something, darling, show me a trick.” You think about what you could do, until you come up with something quite daring again. Did you just enjoy risking your life like an idiot?

 

“Take off your jacket.” You look at him. He smirks and looks you up and down before teasing,

 

“Oh darling, you _wound_ me.” You roll your eyes and scoot in front of him, between his legs. You sit on your knees and gently undo the buttons to his coat and the shirt underneath. For once, he says nothing. He just looks down at you with a smirk. You stand up and peel his jacket off, wondering why the hell he even wears it in this heat. You hang it on a nearby tree branch, and move towards his back.

 

“Just stay still.” You say softly, as you peel back his white undershirt so it exposes his shoulders. He had the body of an athlete. His muscles were tense and hard. He reclined back, leaning on his hands, which only made his shoulder muscles stand out more. You started to wonder what the hell you were doing.

 

You made your fingers as cold as ice. Gently beginning at the end of his hairline, you raked your fingertips along his skin, listening to the rumbling sigh he let out. Your fingers trailed over the tops of his shoulders, and onto his shoulder blades. You could see the muscle tense under your hands. You quickly warmed your hands, and pressed your thumbs hard into his shoulder muscles. He let out a long groan, and you felt his muscles relax under your pressure. You massaged his shoulders for a moment more before pulling his shirt back around his shoulders.

 

You turn your back to him, scoot over, and lay on your back. You head is next to his thighs. Surprisingly, he lays down too.

 

You sit up suddenly, with a playful look in your eyes. You pop up to your feet, and swing around to meet his gaze. He’s already sitting up, his shirt unbuttoned.

 

“What are you paying me for again? Was it to force you to have fun?” You giggle.

 

“I certainly can have fun _without you, dove_.” His eyes narrow, but he isn’t too serious.

 

“I guess you’ll just have to catch me, and then we’ll talk.” With that, you’re already running. You hear him shouting behind you about his expert tracking skills, but you’re already gone.

 

You can only see a blur of color as your sprint through the trees, sure that the Count isn’t far behind you. You duck into a large bush and catch your breath. He has a clear advantage because he knows the garden, and you have no idea where you’re headed. A few minutes pass as you try to quiet your breathing. You sprint towards the willow tree, hoping you can climb it and be out of sight. For a moment you’re out in the open, but you realize the Count is nowhere nearby.

 

You know of his past as a mercenary, and his hobby as a hunter, so you’re sure he’s planning something. You run back into the trees, and turn around once more to look for him. You take a step backwards, and hear a swinging noise. A rope closes around your ankle. You drop onto your back before being strung upside down into the nearest tree. You struggle, and shake your pocket knife free from your boot. You swing the knife at the rope, and manage to cut it. Planting your hands on the ground underneath your head, you flip surprisingly gracefully, onto your feet.

 

You set out into a full sprint, until a blonde figure emerges from the trees, tackling you. Lucio lands on top of you, but he catches his weight in his hands so he doesn’t crush you. You’re both out of breath, panting and staring at each other. He smirks,

 

“ _Do I get a reward darling?_ ” He’s too proud of himself. You push him off of you and stand up, brushing yourself off.

 

“You get my company.” You say matter-of-factly, as you make your way back towards the willow tree. You look backward at him and smile. He catches your wrist and pulls you face-to-face with him. He looks down at your lips and grins,

 

“Dinner with me, in my quarters.”

 

_That’s_ his suggestion for a prize? Couldn’t he have picked something less stressful?

 

You laugh, “No way.” His brows knit together and he tilts his head.

 

“ _Oh come on (Y/N)!_ People _beg_ for my attention and here I am giving it out for free!” He whines. You laugh and turn back towards the path.

“I suppose you earned it, fair and square.” You wonder what you’ve gotten yourself into.

 

With that, you arrive at the diseased willow tree. He watches as you place your hands on the scaly bark. Gold swirls under your fingertips, and the scales begin to fade. It will take you another hour to cover the whole tree like this. You turn back to the Count, but he’s already gone.

 

You get to work healing the tree. It’s mid-afternoon, and you feel exhausted from the amount of healing magic you’ve used today. You head back to your quarters.

 

When you arrive inside, you collapse on the bed. You let out a sigh, and allow for your eyes to slip closed, drifting off to sleep.


	4. Am I actually doing this? (Lucio x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dreaming about me, were you darling?” How could he read you so well? 
> 
> You have an...interesting dream. Of course it happens right before your date with Lucio. He teases you until you tell him what it was about.
> 
> A challenge is set, and you're not sure what you got yourself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut! It also contains the use of an aphrodisiac potion, so I guess this could be classified as drug use.

_~Dreaming~_

_Your chest was heaving. You saw a glimpse of your open robe, a gold finger trailing down the center of your chest. Moaning. Sucking on the sensitive skin behind your ear. A glimpse of a potion bottle you've seen before- and aphrodisiac. Hands tangled in blonde hair. Nails running down a muscular back. Sweat gathering on your brow. Ecstacy._

~Gasp~

You sit up, realizing you fell asleep. Your breathing is ragged, sweat dripping down your back. Your cheeks turn pink as you realize what just happened. A gentle knock sounds on the door. A servant comes in, placing an outfit on the bed before quickly taking their leave. A note rests on it, reading “ _You’d say no if I asked, but here it is anyway. X Lucio”_

It was a silky red dress that hugged your waist, becoming looser as it flowed to your feet. It had a deep slit up the side, stopping at your mid-thigh. The straps were thin, but your gift also had a scarf included. You wrapped the scarf around your shoulders, taking notice of the golden threads that were woven throughout it. Lucio certainly had a theme. You wondered how you felt about being included in it.

 

“Magician, may I escort you to the Count’s quarters for dinner?” A muffled male voice said through the door. You opened it, and let him lead the way. He opened the Count’s bedroom door for you.

 

Your eyes wandered the large room, with a large, four-posted bed, beautiful windows, and gold accents throughout. To the side of the bed there was a table set up, complete with a feast of exotic foods, candles, and wine. A servant hurried over and poured two glasses of wine, before a voice rang out from the back room.

 

“Leave us.” It was the Count, telling the servants they could leave. He emerged from the back room, taken aback by the sight before him. You stood there, blushing under his gaze. He smirked, before sitting down at the table. You joined him, clearing your throat and taking a breath.

 

“You look quite flushed dove, are you feeling alright?” He asked. You realized you were still flushed from the dream you had only minutes ago. It took up your consciousness, distracting you from where you were. You looked up at him.

 

“I’m fine, Count, thank you. I’ve just woken from a nap, I’m still a bit tired.”

 

The smirk on his face grew, “Dreaming about me, were you darling?” How could he read you so well? You were silent.

 

“Well, what was it about then, dove?” He looked amused. You looked down before revealing yourself to him.

 

“It was nothing!” You whined. Now he knew it was something. He left it alone while you ate. He talked about his latest hunting trip, speaking about himself with such grandeur, as if he were a superhero. Your mind was clouded still by the dream you had earlier. You wanted to punch yourself for letting this work you up so much.

 

“So about the dream, dove-“ You knew he wasn’t going to let it go. He was desperate to hear about how you thought about him even in your sleep. He loved to be the center of attention.

 

“We were together. There.” You said quickly, as you motioned toward the bed. You hand covered your brow and you looked down at your plate. He laughed obnoxiously loud before asking,

 

“Is that something you want darling?” He was smiling like an idiot. You were so mad at yourself for saying anything at all.

 

“In the dream, we took this potion and it was…well…” You said shyly. You were unsure if you wanted to tell him or to run away. Part of you wanted him to know how you wanted him… you squeezed your legs tighter together.

 

His eyes lit up, and he sprung up towards the cabinet next to his bed. He opened it, and you saw that it was filled with various shapes and sizes of bottles. You recognized these bottled from a certain shop in southern Vesuvia. Aphrodisiacs.

 

He sauntered over to the table, and placed the bottle down in front of you.

 

You shrunk. A conflict bubbled up inside of you for a moment. You wanted this. You were hypnotized by him, and you only wanted that feeling to grow stronger. Behind this you were nervous. Could you trust him enough to let yourself be so vulnerable? Did he want you too, or was he just enjoying the attention? Thoughts swam through your head, focus broken by a chuckle coming from the Count’s chest.

“I see conflicted feelings, little lamb.” He spoke gently, unusual for the Count. You blushed, and looked up at him.

 

“Can I trust you, Count?” The arch of your eyebrow raised. “Do you want me?”

 

The Count laughed, as if you had said a joke. “Dove, I wouldn’t have invited you to such an intimate location if I didn’t.” You wouldn’t have guessed this conversation coming from the Count. He was usually so... sharp and self-absorbed.

 

“Was this your plan all along?” You asked sharply. You didn’t want all this to be for sex. You enjoyed being with the Count, as crazy as that sounded. You knew he had much experience with lovers.

 

“I wouldn’t have taken time from _my_ day to spend with you. I _could_ have whoever I wanted at the snap of my fingers, but I don't want any of them.” He explained. You were silent for a moment. The thing you liked about the Count was that he had no regard to lie. He was brutally honest, and didn’t care who he hurt by it. You could trust that he was telling the truth.

 

“I need to hear you want it, little lamb.” He teased. You looked up at him with that daring glint in your eyes before saying,

 

“Let’s make a game of it."

"What?" The Count looked surprised, eyes wide with wonder. You stood up to meet his gaze, glancing downward as your faces hovered too closely to one another. The Count looked full of desire, his lips parted with soft breath floating past the space between your eyes.

"If you lay a lustful hand on me first, I get to have you for a whole day. You have to do whatever activities I want to do." You could picture the Count at your favorite grubby tavern, looking uncomfortable and out of place. You wanted him to experience your life with you for a day... and perhaps you'd like to experience some other activities with him. His eyes glistened and he smirked.

"And if you lay a hand on me first?" He asked. He was loving this, ideas swimming through his head already.

"Then you get me for the day." You stated. Your heart was pounding in your chest thinking about what he may have planned for those 24 hours. You skin prickled into goosebumps at the thought.

"I think you have a deal, little lamb." You had a feeling that Lucio doesn't lose often. He pulled two tiny glasses from the cabinet, and filled them each with a mouthful of blue liquid. 

You clinked your glasses. The sweet liquid flowed into your mouth, listening only to the sound of your heart pounding.


	5. Putty in your Hands (Lucio x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio and (Y/N) take an aphrodisiac. For once in his life Lucio is quiet, and you enjoy the sensations that overtake your skin. You've made a deal with him, and you're wondering if you even have a chance at winning. Things get hot quick.
> 
> (Alternative summary: Lucio becomes a soft boy after he drinks the special potion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a ton of filthy smut! There is aphrodisiac usage, accompanied by the use of a safeword. Bathing and dirty talking included.

Lucio sat in the plush dining chair, while you reclined on your elbows at the foot of his massive bed. You felt a wave of feeling rush over you. It overtook your skin, even the lightest touch feeling simply orgasmic. You sat up as Lucio approached you. His eyes were lidded, blinking slowly. The corner of his mouth was turned up, obviously enjoying the sensation.

"We didn't discuss boundaries, dove." He purred. His human hand moved up to your cheek, knuckles almost caressing the skin of your cheekbone. "Does this count as lustful?" He was almost whispering.

"I'll allow it." You smiled. You both decided that touching each other's face and hair would be okay. You needed some sort of touch, or you felt you might explode in desire. Lucio climbed onto the bed, legs outstretched in front of him. He leaned back on the headboard while you knelt between his legs, making sure not to touch him. He let out a soft moan as you ran your fingers through his hair. You loved how his pleasure sounded. He leaned back into your touch, and you tightened your fingers around his blonde locks.

"m- _you're pushing it_ , dove." You let up on the pulling, not wanting to lose already. You each took slow movements running your fingers over each other's cheeks and hair. The room was silent, filled only with the sounds of gentle moaning. Lucio leaned closer, his breath warming your ear. His voice was raspy as he purred, "if you say the word 'crimson' I'll know to stop, darling." You nodded. You didn't expect Lucio to be the type for safewords, but perhaps he sensed your nervousness and wanted you to feel safe.

You continued stroking your fingertips across his skin as he did to you. You didn't know how much time was passing, intoxicated by the feelings that overwhelmed you. 

"Bathe with me." He purred. You were unsure if you'd be able to win this game with such a challenge set before you. You only nodded with hooded eyes, before he left the bed and went to run the bath. You made your way into the steam-filled bathroom, the cold tile under your feet heightening your senses. You picked up a robe from the bench near the door, and made your way behind the dressing divider. You each undressed, throwing the silky robe around your shoulders and tying the sash around your waist. You could hear the bath water ripple as Lucio slowly climbed in. You heard his sign, otherwise silent. 

The top half of your robe was nearly see-through, a sheer fabric the only thing covering your chest. The bottom half, luckily, was opaque. You rested your arms across your chest as you climbed into the tub next to Lucio. The feeling of the water almost made you moan as it climbed up your skin and relaxed your muscles.

"Let me see you, dove." He says gently. You let your arms fall to your sides, as his eyes take in the sight of your body. He sighs and smirks. You feel heat creep up to your ears, feeling exposed under his gaze. "Stunning." He sighs. This was not what you expected from someone like Lucio. It felt weird to hear gentle phrases fall from his lips. The aphrodisiac seemed to soften him to putty.

You both reclined into the bath, completely silent. You eventually moved closer to each other, continuing the caressing you had taken part in earlier. You were aching for his hands to touch your skin. You both let your eyes close, fingertips doing their work against each other.

"Lucio?" You whispered. "hmm?" He mumbled. "We should probably get out." You raised your hands up, motioning that your fingers were becoming wrinkly. You had no idea how much time had passed. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow onto your wet skin.

You both climbed out of the tub. You ran a plush towel against your skin, taking in the feeling of every fiber as it raked along your body. Lucio made his way back into the bedroom while you changed into a dry robe. You followed behind him and came to stand between his legs at the edge of the bed.

You felt as if the tightening within your core could tear you apart. It was nearly painful how much you wanted him. His hands touching you, bringing you pleasure. You caressed his cheek once more, bringing your foreheads together. You looked down at his lips The corners of your eyes burned, as if tears would start to gather there. Your breath quickened.

"Lucio?" You whispered, almost painfuly.

"Yes, pet?" _(That was new, and it didn't help your situation.)_

" _I want you._ " You whispered, breathlessly and shaky.

"Show me how, darling." He purred, a smug look returning on his face. Your breath sped up, chest rising and falling as your eyebrows knit together on your forehead. 

You didn't want to lose for pride's sake, but you _really_ wanted this.

" _Show me, dove_." He pressed, knowing you were close to losing. He was commanding, and you liked it more than you wanted to admit. You slowly and shakily climbed onto his lap. knees on either side of his hips. His silver eyes bore holes into yours. You cupped your hands around his face, and pressed your lips hard onto his. You heard a chuckle form deep into his chest as you dropped your hips onto his lap and rolled them forward. You let out a gasp. You could feel his excitement for you between his legs, hard and tense. Your breathing became heavy as you ground your hips against him. 

He quickly stood up and slammed you down onto the bed on your back. He smashed his lips into yours, a fistful of your hair in his golden grasp. He pulled hard, raising your chin and exposing your neck to him. He roughly kissed down your jaw, sucking on the sensitive skin behind your ear. 

You bit back a moan, hand moving to cover your mouth. The other hand tangled in his hair. " _Ohhh fuck!~_ "  You gasped, as he nipped hard on the skin of your neck. He ripped your hand from your mouth, pinning it next to your head.

"I want to _hear you_ , pet, understand?" You shook your head, breathing ragged. His golden hand trailed down to your hip, fingers digging in around your pelvis. He continued to mark your neck as his cold, metal fingers lifted the hem of your robe. The cold metal caressed your thigh, before settling on top of the bundle of nerves between your legs. You whined and he pushed down, bucking your hips in a desperate attempt to gain friction. He quickly pulled his affections away from you, smiling.

"Look at you, desperate under _my_ touch. Pining for the pleasure I can give you." You whimper again, brows knitting together. You don't even care to be embarassed, you just _need him._

He rips open your robe, exposing your naked, trembling body to him. With a smirk, he leans down and begins to kiss your collarbone. His golden hand is planted next to your head, propping himself up. His human hand slides up your waist to cup your breast. His kisses move down to the center of your chest, leaving a trail of purple bruises on the way. Lucio takes his time, in no rush to give you the release you need. His tongue finds its way to your left nipple, swirling over the mound of it. You let out a loud moan as his teeth clip around your skin. Your back arches in desperation. 

"Lucio please- _please"_

"Please what, dove? I haven't even started yet." He purrs. You whimper under his gaze. Thankfully, he moves to your right nipple, giving it the same rough treatment as the other. You buck your hips towards him, but he doesn't allow you any relief. His human hand plants yours above your head, while one golden finger makes a cold trail down your chest, stomach, belly button, and to the top of your mound. He puts on a facade, wearing a bored facial expression, as if he's doing paperwork. He kisses your lips again, opening them to inhale the moan you let out as he dips a single fingertip into your throbbing, wet heat. 

"Oh my god _please_ ~ please _Ineedyou_ please-" You begin to babble. He smirks on your lips, before plunging his finger deep inside of you.

"Luci~ _oh gods yes!"_ You moan. He begins to pump one finger inside of you, letting you adjust to the feeling of being filled. He swiftly moves down to kneel on the floor next to the bed, pulling your hips flush with the edge. His mouth closes around your clit as you let out a gasp. His tongue begins to swirl around your nerves, before flattening out over your dripping hole, tasting the desire you have for him. He moans at the taste. He soon returns to your clit, at the same time plunging two golden fingers inside of you. He sets a fast and steady pace while is tongue works on you. Your breathing quickens, near hyperventilating. He brings his mouth away for a moment, purring,

" _Say my name_." He commands. He looks up at you while his tongue swirls, fingers pumping. Your fingers wind into his hair, hips bucking into his mouth. 

" _Lucio ohfuck~_ please I'm so close don'tstop-" You feel the heat coil within your belly, nearing painful when he pushes you over the edge. You moan loud enough for the whole palace to hear, hips bucking wildly and muscles tensing. Your back arches, and he continues working you with his fingers. He's looking up at you with slick making his chin shiny, a grin curling on his lips. His fingers slow as you come down from your orgasm. You pant, tears reflexively welling in the corners of your eyes. He chuckles at the state he's left you in. 

He removes his robe and scoots up the bed to lean on the headboard. You look down at his body. His muscles ripple, body like a Greek god. His cock is the perfect size, standing erect. Your arms shake as you climb into his lap, cupping his face as you straddle his hips. You scoot your hips forward, your dripping heat lining up with his cock, a bead of precum welling at the tip. With one smooth motion, he bucks his hips to fill you up. You gasp as you begin to slide yourself up and down his length. He grips your hips hard enough to bruise, and you rake your fingernails down his back. He takes charge, sliding you off of him and shoving you onto your back. He immediately sheaths himself inside you, setting a brutal pace as he slams his hips into yours. The room is filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin, and the wetness sloshing between your legs. His breathing is heavy, his hands marking your body with finger-shaped bruises.

"Luci _ohhh"_ You moan. 

"Say it again."

" _Lucio!"_ His thumb finds its way to your clit, and he begins rubbing in quick circles. He looks into your eyes before panting,

" _Cum on my cock_." You fall over the edge, a strong wave of orgasmic relief washing over you. Lucio slams into you one more time before groaning your name. You feel his warm seed spill out inside of you, whimpering at the oversensitivity. He pauses for a moment, panting and whispering your name into your neck. He gently kisses the places he bruised, setting your skin to fire at even the lightest touch.

He pulls out of you, earning another gasp from your mouth. He collapses next to you on the bed, before leaning into your ear and purring with hot breath,

"I think this means you're mine tomorrow."

 


End file.
